There is known a hermetically sealed connector in which a conductor and a housing are sealed with the connector serving as an electrical connection to a device, while preventing intrusion of air or moisture.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2003-179457A illustrates a connector in which a lead wire goes through a through hole provided in a base body. In this connector, surroundings of the lead wire in the through hole are filled with glass as a sealing material.
In the connector illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2003-179457A, for example, if a mating contact abuts on a side of the lead wire when being engaged with a mating connector, the lead wire is forced by the mating contact in a direction in which the lead wire is inclined. The lead wire is subjected to the force in the direction in which the lead wire is inclined and, thus, this force is conducted to the glass and the glass may be damaged.